1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device in which an opening provided at a main body frame is opened and closed by an opening/closing cover which is rotatably mounted to the main body frame.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices which form an image by transferring and fixing a toner image, which is formed on a photosensitive body (image carrier) and an intermediate transfer belt, onto a recording sheet (a recording medium), and image forming devices which form an image by ejecting ink onto an recording sheet from an inkjet recording head, are conventionally known. In such image forming devices, an opening provided at a main body frame is opened and closed by an opening/closing cover. With opening the opening/closing cover, maintenance, replacement, and the like of units accommodated in the main body frame can be carried out.
An image forming device such as that described above is limited to a structure in which the edge portions of the opening/closing cover cover non-exposed portions of a fixed cover which is fixed to the main body frame, for reasons such as: it is necessary to prevent the outer surface of the opening/closing cover from being scratched, due to the outer surface of the opening/closing cover and the fixed cover sliding-and-rubbing against one another, at the time of opening and closing the opening/closing cover, and the main body frame must be prevented from being exposed from between the opening/closing cover and the fixed cover in the state in which the opening/closing cover is closed, and the like. The degrees of freedom in designing the exterior of the image forming device are therefore decreased.